À travers le temps
by Mojo Malefoy
Summary: Qui a dit que la surprise des dragée surprise de Berty Crochu se limitait à leurs goût? À cause de l'une d'elle, Harry, Ron et Hermione apprendront beaucoup de chose... UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair**: Je ne suis pas la très heureuse madame Rowling, en condition de quoi je ne reçois pas la moindre noise pour cette histoire. Les lieux, les personnages tirés de 1996 (sauf Gary) lui appartienent.

**Univers Alternatif**: Voldemort n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé, Tom Jedusor s'étant contenter de cheminer gentiment à Poudlard sans faire d'histoire.Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de son sor,t il est devenu apoticaire, très recconnu d'ailleurs.

Sur ce, plus d'emmerde, la lecture est à vous!

* * *

1 septembre 1996

- Harry pour l'amour de Merlin, lève-toi, il est déjà neuf heure!

J'entendis la voix de ma mère comme derrière un brouillard, et lui répondit d'un grognement. D'accord, ça fait au moins trois fois qu'elle me dit de me lever mais il est trop tôt…

- _Il est bien assez tard, et puis tu serais en pleine forme si tu t'étais couché è une heure raisonnable hier au lieux de faire la fête avec Ron et ses frères…, _murmura à mon oreille une voix que je connaissais trop bien

- A, ta gueule la conscience! Et puis d'abord, il n'y avait pas juste les frères de Ron, sa sœur était là aussi… , lui répondis-je

J'attrapai mes lunettes et les mit, tout en maudissant ma très chère mère qui m'avait jeter ce foutu sort de conscience l'année précédente lorsque j'avais "accidentellement" fait exploser des pétards mouillés dans la volière de Poudlard. Un sort qui me suivrait jusqu'à ma majorité, soit dans un an… J'attrapai des vêtements moldus et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout en prenant ma douche, je m'interrogeais sur la possibilité des effets d'une potion de vieillissement sur ce sort. Il faudrait que je demande à Hermione.

- _Combien même c'était faisable, tu ne devrais pas faire ça, si ta mère t'a jeté ce sort, c'est bien parce que tu le méritais! Et tu sais que je dois t'apprendre à agir correctement, c'est pour ton bien Harry! _

- Toi, ta gueule, j't'ai rien demandé!, répondis-je à ma conscience

- _Tu devrais être plus poli avec moi Harry. D'ailleurs, tu devrais être plus poli avec tout le monde. _

- Blablabla…

Je finis ma douche sous les conseils acerbes de ladite conscience et enfilai mes vêtements. Je devrais peut-être lui trouver un nom à cette voix idiote, c'est long comme nom conscience, et c'est nul.

- _Ma voix n'est pas idiote du tout! _

- La voix peut-être pas, mais toi si!

- _Faut bien, je suis TA conscienc,e je te rappelle, je dois tenter de te ressembler! _

- Ça, c'était méchant! Tu es un gars ou une fille?

- _Comment tu veux que j'aie un sexe? Je suis une conscience, c'est tout! _

- Une conscience, tu es donc une fille. Je vais t'appeler Prude l'agace à l'avenir.

- _Toi, tu t'arranges pour que je te colle encore dix ans! _

- T'as vraiment le goût de m'enduré encore dix ans?

- _En fait, non. _

- Moi non plus. Et puis t'en fais pas pour ton nom, Prude l'agace c'est trop long aussi, je vais juste t'appeler Prude.

- _Si ça t'amuses, paresseux. _

- Mais ta gueule!

- _Tu manques sérieusement d'argumentation, jeune homme. _

Pas question de continuer ce dialogue idiot. Je me contentai de rouler des yeux et de descendre déjeuner.

- Dit maman, ce foutu sortilège que tu m'as lancé l'année dernière… Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas envie de me l'enlevé? Comme cadeaux de rentrée? Parce que j'ai eu des bonnes notes l'an passé? S.T.P, demandais-je à ma mère

- Non. Pas question. Il s'en ira tout seul le jour de tes 17 ans. Et c'est bien parce que l'autorité parental cesse légalement à partir de ta majorité, parce que crois moi, je te l'aurais collé au derrière jusqu'à tes 102 ans., me répondit-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je préférai ne pas argumenter, au cas ou elle déciderait de vraiment le faire. Je m'assis en silence devant mon assiette d'œuf au bacon, en plaignant sincèrement mon pauvre père, qui vivait avec elle à longueur d'année. Faut pas se m'éprendre, ma mère est super, charmante et brillante. Mais nom d'un dragon, quand elle à une idée en tête… Elle aurait dû aller à serpentard celle-là!

Après avoir déjeuné, ma mère me serra contre elle et me prodigua une bonne dizaine de recommandations de bonne conduite avant de me laisser partir avec mon père vers la gare de King Cross.

- Écoute pas toutes les bêtises de ta mère Harry, me recommanda mon père, il te reste juste deux ans à Poudlard, profites-en!

- Inquiète-toi pas p'pa, lui répondis-je, je serai pas sage

- Arranges-toi juste pour ne pas être renvoyé!

- Entendus.

- En passant, tu as amené la cape?

- Ben c'est sur! Comment je pourrais passé l'année sans ça?, m'exclamais-je

- Bonne question. J'en ai aucune idée. Je me demande déjà comment tu fais sans être animagus…

- Je m'débrouille. Pis moi j'aurais aucune raison de devenir animagus.

- Effectivement…

La discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à la gare.

- Putain d'moldus!, jura James

- Y savent pas stationné comme du monde!, rajoutais-je

C'était vraiment infernal, il y avait des voitures garées dans tout les sens de tout les côtés, dans une anarchie totale. Enfin, nous finîmes par trouver un endroit ou se stationner (ben en fait on s'est caché dans une ruelle et Papa a réduit la voiture avant de la caché dans sa poche, mais chut) et nous passâmes sans problèmes la barrière pour se rendre au quai 9 et ¾

- P'pa, pourquoi c'est 9 ¾? Me semble que la barrière est dans le milieu, ça devrais pas être 9 et demi?

- Ouais, et on devrait aussi avoir un Ministre de la Magie intelligent et il devrait pleuvoir des Gallions.

- Vrai.

Arrivé sur le quai donc, j'aperçut un gamin de onze ans que je connaissais trop bien. Je marchai silencieusement jusque derrière lui, l'attrapai par la capuche et le soulevai.

- Salut Gary, tu vas à Poudlard cette année?

- Harry lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles espèce de crétin!

Je le déposai en riant.

- Alors, tu y vas ou pas?

- Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois?

- Je savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les crétins comme toi, me moquais-je plus ou moins gentiment, il est où ton père?

- Avec le tien, triple idiot!

Je me retournai pour voir mon père qui était effectivement accompagné de mon parrain, mais avant que j'aie le temps d'aller les rejoindre, une voix désagréable raisonna pour la énième fois à mon oreille.

- _Tu devrais être plus gentil avec le petit Gary Black! Ce n'est qu'un enfant! _

- De quoi j'me mèlle? C'est une teigne!

- _Tout comme toi… _

J'échappai un grognement et couru rejoindre mon parrain.

- Bonjour Sirius, ça va?

- Ouaip, et toi?

- Super

- J'peux te demander un service Harry?

- Bien sûre, quoi?

- Laisse un peu Gary tranquille cette année…

- Tu m'en demande beaucoup là! Mais je vais faire un effort…

- Tu ferais bien. Hey, c'est pas les Weasley là bas?

- Ouais, bye P'pa, bye Sirius, on s'revoit à Noël!

Je ne leurs laissai même pas le temps de me répondre, et courus vers Ron, qu'Hermione avait déjà rejoint. Comme d'habitude, ils se disputaient.

- Comme oses-tu espèce d'affreux pervers?, s'exclama une Hermione furieuse

- Arrêtes de délirée, je te dis que c'était un accident!

- Et moi je te dis que tu en as profité, connard!

- T'es malade? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de… Toi!, s'exclama Ron, Tu es aussi attirante qu'une Mandragore!

- Hey, ho trêve vous deux!, m'exclamais-je, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

- Il se passe que ce pervers m'a… , Hermione s'interrompit, rouge comme un souafle.

- Elle disjoncte pour rien! C'était un accident!, rétorqua Ron, tout aussi rouge.

- Ron t'a quoi, Hermione?, demandais-je, amusé par la situation

- Il m'a… , marmona-t-elle de façon incompréhensible

- Quoi?, demandais-je, sadique

- Jeluiaitouchélesseins. , expliqua Ron, plus rouge que ses cheveux

- A je vois. Faut pas être timide les enfants! Vous savez, en vrai, les bébés, c'est pas la licorne qui les amène!, me moquais-je

- Rigole pas! Et puis d'abord c'était un accident! Elle se fait plaisir à imaginer que c'était voulu, mais c'était un accident!, se justifia Ron

- Menteur, accusa Hermione

- Bon, bon, bon, qu'est ce qui s'est VRAIMENT passé?, demandais-je à nouveau

- C'est la faute de ton affreux cousin, dit Ron

- Quel cousin?, demadais-je

- Gary, répondit Hermione

- Cette teigne n'est pas mon cousin!, me défendis-je

- Peu importe, je disais donc que Gary est passé et il a fait un croque-en-jambe à Hermione, elle est tombé, j'ai tenté de la retenir mais je suis tombé.. sur elle… et puis eh bien…

- Et puis il a plaqué ses deux mains sur ma poitrine voilà!, accusa Hermione

- T'as même pas de poitrine!, rétorqua Ron

- Ok, Ok, c'est assez vous deux!, intervins-je en riant

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air buté imprimé sur son visage. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais quand même, c'était vache de la part de Ron. Surtout en sachant qu'il est probablement fou d'elle! Peu importe. Ron avait le même air boudeur qu'elle. Je soupirai. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard allait être long… Je vais encore devoir jouer à l'intermédiaire.

- Ron, Hermione, excusez-vous. , leurs demandais-je

- Pourquoi je m'excuserais? J'ai rien fait, c'est elle qui paranoye!!, s'exclama Ron

- Pour je m'excuserais, c'est SA faute!!, me répondis Hermione au même moment

- Hermione, excuse toi à Ron de l'avoir traité de pervers, Ron, excuse toi à Hermione d'avoir dit qu'elle était aussi attirante qu'une mandragore., demandais-je

Ils hésitèrent un moment puis s'excusèrent. Il était 10:58. Nous grimpâmes rapidement dans le train et partir à la recherche d'un compartiment à peu prêt vide. Voilà, encore une situation impossible régler part nulle autre que le grand Harry Potter!

- _Tête enflée! _

- … Je t'avais presque oublié toi, tout serait parfait si t'étais pas là

- À qui parles-tu Harry?, me demanda Hermione

- Eee.. À personne…

- D'accore…

Elle me regardait bizarrement et n'avait pas l'aire de me croire du tout, mais peu importe, je vais quand même pas lui raconter que ma propre mère m'a jeté un sort de conscience! Elle se moquerait de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps! Déjà il y a Ron qui le sait et qui rigole en ce moment, lui il a comprit… Bon, revenons à nos dragons(), c'est-à-dire : trouver un compartiment. Malheureusement pour nous, il s'avéra qu'il ne resta pas de compartiment dans lequel il restait 3 places.

- Merde!, jura Ron

- Franchement Ron, c'est de notre faute après tout, si on avait pas tant tardé à embarqué dans le train…, fit remarquer Hermione

- Hey, ho! C'est _votre _faute, pas la mienne! Si vous ne vous étiez pas disputé… , me défendis-je

- A ça va en! Ça ne nous avance pas plus., dit Ron

- Il reste encore quelques compartiments par-là bas, ajouta Hermione, il reste peut-être de la place?

- Peut-être, grogna Ron, allons voir…

Finalement, nous trouvâmes un compartiment ou il y avait de la place pour trois, malheureusement, il était déjà occupé par Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabinni. Ils finirent par accepter que l'on voyage avec eux, après avoir constaté comme nous qu'il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs. Le voyage se déroula dans les grincements de dents, mais à part une petite.. Disons… Prise de bec entre Parkinson et Ron, rapidement calmé par Hermione, le voyage c'est tout de même passé à peut prêt convenablement, les Grfondor ignorant ostensilement Serpentard, et inversement.

Arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, nous fûmes quand même plus qu'heureux de nous séparé de Malefoy et sa clique de débiles profonds. C'est vrai quoi, ils sont merdant! Je regardais la file des élèves qui sortait du train pour se diriger vers les diligences-qui-avencent-toutes-seules, Merlin ça va être long se rendre! Enfin, notre tour arriva et nous pûmes heureusement nous installer seul tous les trois dans une même diligence. Nous nous installâmes à notre aise, Ron sortit de se poches tout les bonbons qui lui restait du trajet, et les partagea entre nous trois. La discussion allait bon train lorsque les provisions se mirent à manquer. Chacun fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une ultime friandise, sans succès.

- Là! Il est à moi, cria Ron en pointa une dragée surprise qui était tombé par terre

- Non! C'est pour moi, tu déteste ça de toute façon!, rétorquais-je

- Battez vous pas pour un bonbon, de toute façon, c'est moi qui vais l'avoir!, s'exclama Hermione

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois et nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Évidemment, il aurait été stupide de se battre pour un bonbon…

- Allons, réglons ça à la courte baguette!, déclara Ron

- Courte baguette?, demanda Hermione

- Ben oui, expliquais-je, c'est un peu comme la courte paille moldue, faut juste lancer un "accio" tous en même temps vers le bonbon, il va automatiquement atterrire dans la main d'un de nous trois, et c'est lui qui le gardera!

- D'accore, s'exclama Hermione

- À trois, souffla Ron

- Un…, commençais-je

- Deux…, Continua Ron

- TROIS!, s'exclama Hermione

Nous pointèrent tous nos baguettes vers la malheureuse dragée et nous écrièrent d'une même voix:

- ACCIO!

Mais la dragée ne vola pas dans la main de l'un d'entre nous, elle explosa d'un coup, une lumière vive s'en échappa et m'aveugla complètement. J'eux l'impression que la diligence explosait et j'atterris durement sur le sol, toujours aveuglés…

* * *

proverbe emprunté à Alixe, sur son site : http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/ 

N.A: en pensant, pour les Européens: je suis Québecoise donc au niveau des repas, veuillez prendre note que Déjeuné petit déjeuné, Dîner Déjeuné et Souper Dîner, merci!


	2. Quand dîtes vous?

Chapitre 2 

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et enfin, je réussis à voir. Face à moi, Ron me regardais d'un air ahuris. Nous étions dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Où est Hermione?, demandais-je

-Derrière toi, me répondit-il

Je me retournai et aperçus Hermione, qui s'assoyait péniblement.

- Ça va Hermione?, demandais-je

- Oui. Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici?, demanda-t-elle

- Aucune idée, mais on devrait se dépêcher de renter au château avant de manquer la répartition, répondis-je

Soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Prude ne m'avait pas encore réprimandé pour avoir fait explosé la diligence! Peut-être que l'explosion l'avait détruite? Je devais faire un test.

- Ron, t'es vraiment con!, m'exclamais-je

- Hey! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?, me demanda-t-il

- Chut!, ordonnais-je

J'attendis quelques secondes, mais aucune voix désagréable ne retentit à mon oreille.

- MERCI MERLIN!, m'exclamais-je en levant les bras vers le ciel

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry, demanda Hermione

Je lui expliquai rapidement l'histoire de Prude et lui dit qu'elle avait maintenant disparue, probablement à cause de l'explosion. Hermione me dévisageait étrangement.

- Tu dis que le sort devait partir tout seul à tes 17 ans? Tu veux dire le 31 juillet 1997?, me demanda-t-elle

- Bien sur, quand d'autre veux-tu que j'aie 17 ans? De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque le sort a disparut par lui-même!, lui répondis-je

- Et c'est bien ta mère qui t'a lancé ce sort?, continua-t-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas écouté

- Oui, répondis-je

- …. On est dans de beaux draps, dit Hermione

- Pourquoi? Au contraire, la vie est belle!

- Putain Harry mais t'es con ou quoi? T'as rien compris! Ta mère est une sorcière puissante, si le sort est levée, c'est que nous sommes plus tard que le 31 juillet 1997!, s'exclama-t-elle

Je la regardai un moment, tentant de savoir si elle rigolait ou pas. Finalement, je partis d'un grand éclat de rire, et Ron riait avec moi.

- Mais ça n'a rien de drôle!

- Franchement Hermione, tu penses pas vraiment qu'on a sauté près d'un an sans s'en rendre compte?, demanda Ron, l'explosion a déréglé le sortilège de conscience, voilà tout!

- Ron, Harry… Regardez donc autour de vous, marmonna Hermione

Mon regard glissa du château jusqu'au lac, puis à la forêt, dont les feuilles des arbres avaient pris une belle teinte orangée, puis à la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Je vois rien de changé, dis-je après un temps

- les feuilles des arbres Harry!, fit Hermione

- Quoi les feuilles?, demanda Ron, elles sont jolies, et alors?

- ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI? Nous devrions seulement être le premier septembre!, hurla-t-elle

Là, évidemment, elle marque un point.

- Bah, Peut-être que les arbres sont malades?, suggéra Ron

- Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, dit Hermione, mais bon. Allons voir Dumbledor, il tirera ça au clair

Nous aquiessâmes d'un signe de tête et la suivirent à l'intérieur du château. Curieusement, nous ne croisâmes personne dans le hall et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor dans la solitude la plus total. Face à la statue par contre, nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous n'avions pas le mot de passe! Nous regardâmes impuissant la porte du bureau de Dumbledor.

- WEASLEY! Qu'est ce que vous… Oh Merlin!

Nous nous retournâmes d'un mouvement pour voir une femme dont le visage me disait quelque chose, mais je n'aurai sur dire qui elle était. Elle nous regardait, stupéfaite, comme si notre présente était totalement impossible.

- Harry? Ron? Hermione?, demanda-t-elle prudemment

- Oui?, répondis-je en même temps que Ron et Hermione

- C'est… C'est impossible…

Elle sembla brusquement reprendre contenance.

- Quel age avez-vous?, nous demanda-t-elle

Je la regardai un instant, des questions plein la tête, par exemple, je me demandais qui elle était, elle semblait nous connaître, elle. Et puis, pourquoi elle nous demandait notre age? Elle nous connaissait ou pas?

- 16 ans, répondit Hermione, pourquoi?

Elle nous dévisagea un instant, puis elle choisit apparemment de nous croire.

- Par Morgane et toutes ses sœurs… Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-elle

Elle prononça un mot de passe, et la statue se déplaça, libérant le passage vers le bureau du directeur. Nous la suivîmes sans hésiter. Dans les escaliers, je me tournai vers Hermione et lui demandai à l'oreille qui était la femme que nous suivions.

- Tu ne la reconnais pas?, me demanda-t-elle, C'est l'une des sœurs Patil…

- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Elle a au moins trente ans!

- Trente six, corrigea la jeune femme qui visiblement m'avait entendue, et je suis Padma

Je la regardais, éberlué

- Padma? Padma Patil? Tu as trente six ans? C'est impossible!, m'exclamais-je

- Bien sur que non… Nous sommes arrivés, la directrice vous donnera sûrement de meilleures informations que moi…

La directrice? Genre au féminin? Enfin, je n'eu pas le temps de m'interroger longtemps sur la nature de la direction de l'école: l'escalier n'était pas sans fin et nous étions arrivé en haut.

- Professeur Mcgonagall? Je crois qu'on a un petit problème, déclara Padma

Elle a dit Mcgonagall???

- Depuis quand êtes vous directrice? Où est Dumbledor?, demandais-je

- Nom d'un jus de citrouille périmé! Harry?, me répondit-elle en plaquant une main contre son cœur

- Ben oui, qui voulez vous que ce soit? Et répondez à mes questions!, exigeais-je un peu insolemment

- Harry!, intervint Hermione, Pardonnez lui professeur, je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien compris la situation, en fait moi-même.. Dîtes moi, quand sommes-nous exactement?

Mcgonagall semblait vraiment ébranlé, remarquez, je le comprends, moi-même j'ai du mal à suivre dans cette histoire de fou. Est-ce qu'Hermione a raison? Avons-nous vraiment voyagé dans le temps?

- Nous sommes en 2016, mademoiselle Granger, plus précisément le 10 octobre, et le jeune Potter est tout pardonné, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, il est bien normal qu'il soit perturbé vu la situation. Et monsieur Potter, pour répondre à vos questions je suis directrice depuis l'an 2000, vous en croyiez tout de même pas que Dumbledore passerait toute sa vie ici? Il est à la retraite maintenant, bien que je doive admettre qu'il passe beaucoup de temps ici.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

- EN 2016?, hurla Ron, vous voulez dire qu'on a passé par dessus 20 ans sans s'en rendre compte? Comment c'est possible?

-Ça, c'est à vous de me l'expliquer très cher!, répondit la directrice

- Mais je sais pas moi!, s'exclama Ron

- Avant de.. Changer d'époque, dit Hermione, nous avons fait exploser une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu, c'est probablement ça qui a causé notre.. Présence ici.. Bien que je ne vois pas comment. En fait, j'imagine que la même chose en sens inverse pourrait nous ramener en 1996, alors vous permettez j'en suis sur Professeur que nous quittions l'école pour aller à Pré-au-Lard nous acheter des dragées?

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible mademoiselle, et ce pour deux raisons; la première étant que de toute façon, il faudrait retrouver la saveur exacte de la dragée que vous avez fait explosé, ce qui est impossible, et même si ce l'était, qui sait si vous n'atterreriez pas en 2036? D'ailleurs, et c'est la deuxième raison pour la quel c'est impossible, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu n'existent plus depuis 10 ans., répondit Mcgonagall

- Quoi? Vraiment? En 2016? Plus de dragées surprises?, balbutiais je en tentant de digéré toute ces informations

- Tout simplement parce que Bertie est morte il y a dix ans, sans révélé sa recette à qui que ce soit, me répondit Padma

- D'accore, et toi… vous.. enfin… Tu es bien Padma Patil? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?, demanda Hermione

-Tu peux me tutoyer franchement… Je suis professeur de métamorphose.

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise et regardai le bureau de Dumble.. Enfin, de Mcgonagall. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé. Un portrait de Dumbledor était accroché avec tout les autres directeurs, Fumseck n'y était plus, et la décoration était un brin plus féminine, mais à ce moment là, je n'avais vraiment rien à faire de la décoration. Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais le visage de Ron, complètement abasourdis, les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche à demi ouverte aussi. Hermione quant à elle semblait avoir déjà assimilé toute l'information nécessaire et se passait sans relâche la main dans ses cheveux qu'elle décoiffait de plus en plus, signe chez elle d'une intense concentration. Finalement, je me décidai à rouvrir la bouche.

- Mais alors, comment on va rentré chez nous?, demandais-je

- J'ai bien peur de l'ignoré monsieur Potter, me répondit Mcgonagall

- Mais.. et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors?, demanda Ron

- Je crains que vous ne deviez rester un peu, le temps qu'une solution soit trouver. Vous dites que vous venez de 1996? Vous êtes donc en sixième année?

- Nous allions la commencer aujourd'hui, répondit Hermione

- Bien, vous la commencerez ici. Vous allez avoir un petit mois de retard, mais je suis certaine que vous les rattraperez vite, déclara Mcgonagall, allez maintenant filer, vous savez ou est la Grande Salle? Allez-y, c'est l'heure du souper, vous restez évidemment à Gryfondor, je veillerai à vous trouvez un endroit ou dormir pendant ce temps.

Nous hochâmes la tête et sortîmes, mais j'eus le temps d'entendre un bout de phrase de Padma, avant qu'Hermione m'attrape par le bras et me traîne jusqu'au bas de l'escalier:

"- Professeur, ne croyez-vous pas que l'on devrait les avertir que…"

C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu. De quoi devrait-on être avertis?

- C'est franchement bizarre toute cette histoire, marmonna Ron en arrivant dans la Grande Salle

Nous hochâmes la tête pour confirmer ses dires et nous dirigeâmes vers la table des rouge et or, un peu intimidés, se demandant ce que nous devions raconter aux élèves, mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous rendre à la table. Un gamin qui devait avoir environ treize ans, au cheveu roux flamboyant c'était levé d'un bon sur son banc et pointa Ron du doigt, avant de criez:

- MERLIN MAIS C'EST MON PÈRE!

Je me retournai pour voir Ron fixer le gamin qui le proclamait comme étant son père, avant de tomber dans les pommes.


	3. Chapitre 3

- Ron!, s'exclama Hermione en s'agenouillant à ses côtés

Je regardai d'un oeil interrogateur le jeune rouquin, me demandant s'il disait la vérité. Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible, dans vingt ans, Ron pourrait très bien être le père d'un gamin de 13 ans! Il se leva précipitamment et s'agenouilla auprès de Ron, mais je le saisit par le bras et le relevai d'un geste.

- T'es qui toi?, lui demandais-je un peu sèchement

Il me regarda, bouche bé. Puis il tourna son regard vers Ron qui était toujours allongé par terre, et vers Hermione, agenouillée à ses cotés.

- Je… Je suis Corey. Corey Weasley.

- Corey Weasley? Et c'est qui ton père?, demandais-je

- Ben lui, me répondit-il en pointant Ron, enfin, je crois

- Tu crois? C'est quoi le nom de ton père?, demanda Hermione

- Ron. Ron Weasley, répondit-il, sur de lui

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Hermione, puis regardai autour de nous. Plusieurs élèves avaient fait un cercle autour de nous, et d'autre c'était levé sur leurs bancs afin de mieux nous voir. Certain visage me semblait étrangement familier, et je me demandais s'ils n'étaient pas tous les fils et filles de mes actuels camarades de classe. Soudain, Hermione qui semblait en avoir marre d'appeler un Ron qui ne répondait pas, lui assena une gifle en plein visage. Ron se rassit tout d'un coup, la main sur sa joue rougit, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il se réveillait d'un affreux cauchemar, et il semblait visiblement convaincue que c'était le cas. Il soupira de contentement, puis aperçut Corey.

- Merde.. T'es encore là toi?, demanda-t-il un peu méchamment

- Ben tiens. MOI je suis à ma place ici, répondit Corey

- Je ne peux pas être ton père, j'ai seulement seize ans!, s'exclama Ron

- Ron…, intervint doucement Hermione, n'oubli pas que nous sommes en 2016… Il dit probablement la vérité…

Ron ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, puis un sourire illumina son visage.

- T'es bien certain que je suis ton père?, demanda-t-il à Corey

- Bien sur, répondit ce dernier

- Alors dit moi.. Qui est ta mère?

- Corey tu ne dois pas lui dire!, s'exclama une petite voix autoritaire

C'était une petite fille qui s'était ainsi interposé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en queue de cheval ébouriffé et ses yeux ambré lançaient des éclairs. Elle croisa ses bras contre son ventre et regarda Corey, avec le même air sur la figure que celui qu'a madame Weasley juste avant d'engueuler ses fils. Elle me semblait étrangement familière.

- Pourquoi pas?, demanda Corey à la petite

- Parce que c'est comme ça! Maman dit toujours qu'un seul détail peut suffire à changer l'histoire au complet, c'est justement de ce genre de détail qu'elle parle! Tu ne peux pas lui apprendre qui sera sa femme!

Voyons, à qui elle me fait penser? Soudain, mon regard glissa vers Hermione, et je compris.

- Toi, tu es la fille d'Hermione, n'est ce pas?. Demandais-je

Elle me toisa sévèrement, l'air de se demander si elle pouvait ou non me répondre, puis soupira, résignée.

- J'imagine que je lui ressemble trop pour tenter de dire le contraire, fit-elle simplement

- Quoi? J'ai une fille? Comment tu t'appelles?, demanda Hermione

- Tu le sauras lorsque tu me baptiseras, répondit la jeune fille d'un air buté, je ne veux pas risquer de changer quoique ce soit.

- C'est bien ta fille ça…, rigolais-je

Hermione se tourna vers moi pour me répondre, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car le professeur Mcgonagall venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger… Ceux qui viennent de 1996, venez avec moi, fit-elle, quant aux autres, taisez-vous, le professeur Patil a à vous parler.

Nous nous regardâmes, interloqué. Elle avait précisé "Ceux qui viennent de 1996". Ça voulait dire qu'il y en avait d'autre? D'accore, on savait pour Corey, mais de la façon qu'elle parlait, il y en avait plus d'un.. Et Granger? La fille d'Hermione devrait pourtant le nom de son père non? Et… Potter? Je suis enfant unique, donc s'il y a des Potter ici… Ce sont les miens. Merde. Tout en suivant le professeur Mcgonagall, j'hésitais à lui posé la question. Puis finalement, j'osai:

- Professeur Mcgonagall.. Vous avez précisé.. Ceux de 1996.. Ça veut dire.. Qu'il y à un ou des Potter ici? Mes.. Enfants?, demandais-je

Elle me regarda un instant avant de me répondre:

- Vous avez bien compris Potter. C'est d'ailleurs de ça que je veux vous parler. Et aussi vous montrez vos appartements.

Nous étions arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Lard Grillé, prononça-t-elle

Le passage s'ouvrit vers la salle commune des gryffondor, qui n'avait pas bien changé depuis le temps. Elle pénétra dans la salle et nous la suivîmes, détaillant dans les moindres détails cet endroit ou nous aimerions tellement être, mais vingt ans plus tôt. Mcgonagall s'arrêta devant un tableau qui n'y était pas en 1996, représentant apparemment Cédric Diggory, lorsqu'il avait gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers en 1994. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas affiché tout de suite après sa victoire? Enfin, qu'importe.

- Dragée surprise, dit Mcgonagall

Elle se retourna vers nous alors que le tableau se déplaçait pour dégager un escalier.

- Le mot de passe vient d'être instauré pour vous, tâché de vous en souvenir, nous avertit-elle

Nous aquièssâmes d'un signe de tête et la suivirent dans les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une salle circulaire, décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Un feu rugissait dans la cheminé face auquel un canapé était installé. Derrière le canapé était installé un bureau et 2 chaises, c'était là tout le mobilier de la place. Il y avait également trois portes.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est ici que vous habiterez le temps de votre séjour, nous dit Mcgonagall, La porte de droite mène à la salle de bain, celle du milieu à la chambre de mademoiselle Granger, et celle de gauche à la chambre des garçons. Des questions concernant cet endroit? Non? Bien. Maintenant.. J'ai cru comprendre que monsieur Weasley à fait la connaissance d'un de ses fils?

- UN de mes fils? Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a plusieurs, demanda Ron, visiblement horrifié

- Professeur Mcgonagall, est-il vraiment.. Prudent de nous laissé savoir ce genre de chose?, demanda Hermione

- Voulez vous bien me laisser parler sans m'interrompre?, demanda sèchement Mcgonagall, tout d'abord Ronald, oui, il y en à plus qu'un, quant à vous mademoiselle Granger, sachez que je n'ai aucun souvenir du fait que vous ayez fait un voyage dans le temps lors de votre arrivé en sixième année. Hors, il est certain que je l'aurais su.

- Minute, vous êtes en train de dire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment nous même? Que nous prétendons être Harry, Ron et Hermione? C'est ridicule, m'exclamais-je

- Potter, laissez moi parlé! Non, bien sur, je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai usé de certains sortilèges pour m'en assurer bien entendu.. Non ce que je dis, c'est que de toute évidence, vous-mêmes ne vous rappeliez plus avoir fait ce voyage à votre retour, puisque personne ne l'a jamais su. L'avantage, c'est que je n'ai donc pas à m'assurer de vous cacher votre future, puisque vous ne vous en souviendrez de toute façon plus lorsque vous reviendrez à votre époque. Le désavantage, c'est qu'il n'y à aucune façon de savoir comment vous avez fait pour revenir à votre époque. Il faudra donc être patient. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre vos cours et à tenter de vivre le plus normalement possible pendant ce temps.

- Une minute! Si on va tout oublié, à quoi ça sert de suivre les cours, demanda Ron

- Ça sert à vous gardé occupé et à vous empêcher le plus possible de faire des bêtises Weasley!, répondit Mcgonagall

- Désolé professeur, marmonna Ron, Mais pouvez-vous nous en dire davantage sur nos enfants?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps, ils se feront sans aucun doute une joie de vous le dire par eux-même, répondit-elle

- Non, sa fille dit qu'elle ne peut rien nous dire, répondit Ron en pointant Hermione

- Le professeur Patil est en train d'expliqué aux élèves qui vous êtes et de leurs donné la permission de vous dire tout ce qu'ils voudront, trancha Mcgonagall. Sur ce, je vous laisse, si vous avez faim, retournez à la Grande Salle, sinon.. Eh bien vous connaissez le château, à vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire, mais respectez les règles!

- Professeur, est-ce que vous pourriez m'amener un exemplaire du règlement s'il vous plait? De nouveaux articles ont du être ajouté en vingt ans, et je ne voudrais pas commettre d'impair…, demanda Hermione

Mcgonagall lui sourit.

- Bien sur très chère, je vous le ferai porter à la première heure demain matin. À présent, vous m'excuserez… Dit Mcgonagall en quittant la pièce.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois, en silence.

- MERLIN VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE LA CHANCE QU'ON A?, s'exclama Ron, On a la possibilité de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé pendant vingt ans! De savoir ce qu'on va devenir, avec qui on va faire notre vie, nos enfants et tout, c'est génial!

- Ouais ben pour commencer on va tout oublié dès qu'on reviendra à notre époque, ne t'emballes pas trop! Et puis d'ailleurs.. faudrait savoir, on va peut-être passer des années ici…, marmonna Hermione

- Ah toi alors, pour être la plus négative possible, tu t'y connais!, s'exclama Ron, Moi, je propose qu'on se rende tous à la Grande Salle pour faire la connaissance de nos enfants!

- J'approuve!, m'exclamai-je

- … D'accore, je viens avec vous, finit par approuvé Hermione

C'est donc dans un grand éclat de rire que nous descendîmes en bas, pour découvrir allégrement notre future.

* * *

N.A: 

Premièrement, je suis sincerement désolée pour le retard, des problèmes scolaires.. enfin bon, voilà, je vous ai quand même posté le troisième chapitre! Comme vous avez du le remarquez, il n'a pas de titre, alors si vous avez des suggestion, dites moi et je changerai le titre pour mettre le votre (si j'ai plus d'une suggestion, je tirerai au sort). À part ça.. Bon ce chaptire n'est pas mon meilleur mais j'ai préféré vous le posté comme ça aujourd'hui plutôt que parfait dans une semaine. Alors, au menu mercredi prochain: découverte des enfants de nos héros et plus encore!

Mojo


End file.
